This invention relates to systems for a home which are responsive to a remote control, and more particularly, to a system for remote control of household appliances and a garage door opener mechanism.
Garage door opener mechanisms are well known which selectively open and close a garage door responsive to radio frequency control signals. These mechanisms are sold with an associated remote control which generates and transmits a predetermined radio frequency control signal. The control signal has a preset carrier frequency and control code so that the garage door opener mechanism will only respond to the associated remote control.
The garage door opener mechanism may be connected via conductors to a receiver which controls operation of the garage door opener mechanism. The receiver is associated with a remote control having a predetermined signalling frequency and format. Responsive to radio frequency control signals from the associated remote control, the receiver outputs control signals over the conductors which actuate the garage door opener mechanism.
Systems are also known which control lights or household appliances responsive to a radio frequency control signal. These systems include a receiver module which is plugged into a standard AC power outlet and a remote control associated with the receiver module. These modules also include a module outlet for receipt of a standard male connector of the type used to connect lamps, radios, and other electric appliances to standard AC power outlets. The receiver module is responsive to a control signal transmitted from the associated remote control to connect the module outlet with the AC power outlet or disconnect the module outlet from the AC power outlet. However, the receiver module is only responsive to an associated remote control having a predetermined carrier frequency and control code.
These systems for controlling power supplied to appliances may include remote modules coupled to the receiver module through conventional household AC power conductors. In such a system, the remote module is responsive to control signals from the receiver module. The receiver module is in turn responsive to control signals received from an associated remote control having a predetermined carrier frequency and control code. Thus, the control module is responsive to receipt of a particular predetermined radio frequency control signal to transmit a control signal over the AC power conductors to the remote module. The remote module is responsive to the control signals to effect connection or disconnection of the remote module power outlet to the AC power outlet to which the remote module is connected. In this manner, appliances, such as lamps, connected to the remote modules, may be remotely controlled.
It is also known to provide a garage door opener mechanism that transmits a control signal to a remote module over AC power conductors. The remote module is compatible with a transceiver in the garage door opener mechanism and is connected to a wall outlet to receive control signals therethrough. The garage door opener mechanism outputs a control signal to the remote module responsive to a predetermined signal from a remote control associated with the garage door opener mechanism. In this manner, a light remote from the garage door opener may be turned on or off when the garage door is opened or closed.
A problem with these systems is the garage door opener mechanism must receive a specific predetermined control signal to open or close the garage door. Further, each appliance control module requires that a specific predetermined control signal be received to turn the associated appliance on or off. A homeowner wishing to control both the garage door opener and the appliances is required to carry two remote controls in their vehicle. Alternatively, the homeowner may purchase a garage door opener mechanism which also communicates with remote modules. However, this is costly for homeowners who do not need a new garage door opener mechanism.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive remote control system which controls a garage door opener mechanism and household appliances from a single remote control. It is further desirable that such remote control systems be operable with garage door opener mechanisms and light control systems having different signaling formats. Such system should be inexpensive to retrofit.